The present invention relates to location and decoding of barcode images using frequency domain data.
One of the greatest challenges to quickly decoding one-dimensional and two-dimensional barcodes on two-dimensional images is finding the barcode on the image and determining its symbology, location and orientation. Conventionally, this analysis is performed in the spatial domain of the image, where the value of a pixel is its brightness in the image, and the location of the pixel is determined with respect to other pixels that are spatially related to the pixel. A barcode is located by analyzing the values of the pixels to determine where a brightness pattern exists that corresponds to a barcode symbology.
While spatial analysis techniques provide the ability to detect and decode one-dimensional and two-dimensional barcodes, it would be useful to provide a different technique that could potentially reduce the amount of time required to detect and decode a barcode with a two-dimensional imager.